Fire & Ice
by TheyWillBeLegends
Summary: Young Beatriz de Costa and Tora Olafsdotter are two ordinary girls-well, they're mostly ordinary. After an incident almost a year ago, Tora and Bea gained strange powers based on their Nordic and Brazilian pasts. They had no idea how to control these powers and so agreed not to use them. But when a strange ship appears in the yard of an old house, the friends decide to investigate.
1. Chapter 1

Tora sat up in her bed, startled by the rustling sounds outside. She had never been quick to fall asleep, but tonight it was especially hard. She just had this, this feeling that something was about to happen. It scared her.

Across the street, Beatriz was having the same problem.

Then, all of a sudden, the two girls heard a great big whoosh as a giant ship landed in the lot where their neihbors' house once stood.

* * *

Beatriz and Tora met outside with the same bewildered expressions on their face.

"Do you know what's going on?" Beatriz screamed over the still quite noisy engines of the ship that had just landed.

"I was gonna ask the same to you!" Tora roared. As the ship quieted down, the two friends decided to take a couple steps closer to it.

"Do you think someone's inside?" Bea asked nervously.

"Bea, if there weren't someone inside, what would be the point of a ship?" Tora retorted with a questioning look. The ship's hatch made a noise like it was unsealing itself. Beatriz quickly grabbed a large, lead pipe leftover from the house that deteriorated decades ago.

Suddenly, the hatch opened and the dark street was... Still pretty dark, actually. Then, someone in a long, tan coat and someone in a dark blue parka were revealed. Both had guns (one substantially _smaller_ than the other) and were bickering. They clearly had not realized the hatch was open and, so as not to be rude, Tora and Beatriz just stood there exchanging glances. Then, in a rather sudden manner, the one in the tan coat turned toward the girls and aimed his gun.

"Now, who would like to be knocked out first?"


	2. Chapter 2

Beatriz woke with a start."Where the hell am I?" she thought. She sat up and, slowly, her memories of last night came back to her. As she started to stand up, she realized she was on a cot in some sort of medical room. She got up and suddenly remembered Tora was with her.

"Tora?" she said as she walked around the room. On the other side of the room, Tora was lying in a cot as well. She read her heart rate. "Oh no," she thought, "Tora's heart rate is low, she's probably too cold! I need to wake her up." She shook her friend for a full minute before Tora woke up.

"Where am I?" Tora asked with a panicked look in her eye.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Beatriz replied.

* * *

The two girls wandered the mysteriously large ship until they found a room full of people in chairs that looked like they could have been on a roller coster.

"Ah, girls. It's good to see you awake," the man in the tan coat said in a British accent.

Tora moved closer to Beatriz so as to whisper in her ear, "Isn't that the guy who stunned us?" Bea nodded her head _but_ refused to talk as the British guy continued his rant.

"Now, as you have not properly met any of us, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Rip Hunter, former Time Master and Captain of this ship." he pointed to a man sitting next to him.

"I'm Professor Martin Stein, nuclear physicist and one half of Firestorm." The man sitting next to Stein went next.

"I'm Jefferson Jackson and I am the other half of Firestorm." There were two empty seats after them.

"I'm Raymond Palmer, scientist and The Atom."

"I'm Sara Lance, the White Canary."

"I'm Snart: Captain Cold, criminal, and all around bad guy."

"Mick Rory, Heat Wave, Criminal."

"Now, why don't you girls introduce yourselves and then take your seats." Rip gestured toward the two empty seats in between Jax and Ray.

Tora leaned toward Beatriz and whispered shyly, "Can you do the talking?" Bea, quickly understanding her friend, did as she asked.

"The names are Beatriz de Costa and Tora Olafsdotter. But before we go anywhere, we'd like to know where the BLOODY HELL are we?!" Tora smiled at her friend, trying desperately to keep back laughter.

"This is-" Rip started to explain, but was cut off by Snart. "the Waverider. She's a time ship. With guns. Enough said." He was clearly trying to be humorous, but neither Bea nor Tora understood the reference. Actually, by the looks on their faces no one else did either. Well, other than Sara and a loud, creepy robotic voice coming from out of nowhere.

"My apologies, Captain. I just couldn't think of a better time to introduce myself."

"Right you are, Gideon. Take it away."

"My name is Gideon," the robotic voice continued. "I am this ship's computer system. I am also the one who has full access to views of the time-stream and maps that tell us the best routes to take." Tora turned to look at Bea, wondering if they were both in the same amount of utter astonishment.

"Ok, so now that you know who we are, we know where we are, may I ask why we are even here?"

"Ah, yes. I was just getting to that. You see, you two have some very... _special_ abilities," Rip paused for a moment as he watched Tora and Beatriz quickly confer about how he knew this stuff. "we currently have a very important mission to complete and we figured we could some people with the abilities you posses."

"Hang on," Tora blurted. "I've heard of Captain Cold and Heat Wave. Don't they have pretty much the exact same abilities as us, except ours come from Amazon and Nordic Gods and theirs come from stolen guns."

"That's the thing, Miss Olafsdotter. You see, Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory here have learned to use their guns for various villainous purposes. You and your friend, however, have probably learned to use your powers for justice." Rip stood up and walked over to the screen where Gideon operated from.

Beatriz took over talking again, "Actually, sir, we haven't learned to use our powers at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Rip thought for a moment, then said, "Well, I suppose we could teach you."

"Hold up, I never agreed to show a couple of mini-uss," Snart looked at Mick and continued, "how to use their wondrous powers."

"Oh, give 'em a chance, Leonard. They're just kids." Sara smiled a sly smile and it was obvious that she was concocting a plan. "Plus, who knows how much trouble they could get into if we let them continue on without learning to control their powers. Just think about when you were put in juvy when you were only fourteen. Imagine the sadness your family must've gone through."

"By the time I was fourteen my mother was dead, my father was in real prison, and my sister had been sent to live with a different family for a while. I don't think they suffered much heart ache."

"As interested as I am as to how this conversation would end, I'd rather we have a vote," Ray said. "Whoever thinks we should show these young ladies how to use their awesome powers, say ay. Anyone opposed, say ni."

"Ay."

"Ay."

"Ay"

"Ay."

"Ni."

"Ni."

"Alright, now that _that's_ settled, please take your seats, girls. Oh, and do beware, time jumps have a serious affect on the human body."

"Wait, Rip, what do you-" Beatriz started to ask, but was cut off by a sudden lurch as the Waverider time-jumped to September first, nineteen thirty-nine.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where- I mean _when_ are we?" Bea asked after her head stopped spinning.

"September 1, 1939." Gideon answered.

"The beginning of World War 2?! What are you gonna do, stop it?" Tora asked suddenly frightened. "I mean, what will happen if you do? The world won't be the same when we go back." She felt as if she had warned them in some way.

"I am well aware of the consequences of our actions, Miss Olafsdotter-"

"You're saying it wrong. It's Olafsd _o_ tter."

"Yes, well, you have no idea how many wars and crises have been averted that you don't even know about. Either way, you and Miss de Costa-"

"Just Miss Costa, if you must. It sounds better." Rip looked exasperated but continued.

"will be staying here along with Miss Lance and Mr. Snart. Hopefully, you will fit some relaxation _and_ training in." Rip then proceeded to exit with Mick, Martin, Jax, and Ray.

The girls looked at each other and then towards their supposed mentors.

"I can't believe he put me on baby sitting duty." Start complained, then proceeded to fiddle with his gun.

"What kind of gun is that?" Tora asked, "I mean, it doesn't look like the normal, bullet kind."

"It's an _ice_ gun." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you girls tired? I mean, when we left it was already the middle of the night, it must feel even later now." Sara hopped onto her feet and escorted the girls to their rooms, then returned to commons where Snart was waiting.

"You know, he did say we were to train them."

"Are you really complaining that we don't have to deal with them?" She raised an accusing eyebrow. He shook his head, relieved.

"Plus, it's been a long night for them." Sara sat down and fiddled with a ring on her finger whilst Snart got up and grabbed a deck of cards.

"Gin?" He asked playfully. She smiled and agreed.

Tora woke with a start. She hadn't figured out how to close the door yet so she had left it open and so could hear Sara and Snart's laughter from her room. She walked into the hallway silently and peered into Beatriz's room and saw Bea was fast asleep. Tora continued down the hall and, after a great time navigating, found the commons where Sara and Snart were playing her favorite card game, gin.

"Is that gin?" she asked nervously. They both looked at her with a start. She shrunk back.

"Yeah, what of it, kid?" Snart replied.

"Oh, well, I just noticed because i-it's my favorite card game."

"Do you wanna play? I'm sure we could find a way to deal you in." Sara offered. Tora humbly accepted and sat down, glad she was not discriminated because of her age.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, alright, you win. _Again._ " Snart rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just a sore loser." Sara assured Tora. Tora was extremely happy she had won against two probably much more seasoned adults multiple times. It was only when Beatriz walked out that she realized how late it had gotten.

"Good morn-" Beatriz paused and looked at the other three passengers. "Wait, how long have you guys been up?"

"Not long. We just finished a friendly game of gin." Sara said with a glance at Snart, then Tora.

"Oh, lemme guess, Tora won." Beatriz said with a roll of her eyes. "She's invincible in that game, I'm telling you."

"The fact that she managed to beat me was pretty impressive," Snart drawled.

"Tell yourself what you need to, Crook, but if you were _that_ good a thirteen year old girl wouldn't be able to beat you, right To-" Sara never finished her sentence. The problem was, Tora had disappeared from the commons.

"Tora?" Start called for the young girl in his low voice. Sara gave him a stern look. He rolled his eyes. "I was teasing you, I'm sorry." He was obviously reluctant to admit that Tora was better than him.

Tora walked back in a daze. "Look...out the window." She said vaguely. The ground appeared to be in flames outside when Rip and the others came bursting through the door.

"Sara get us out of here-now!" He said.

"On it," Sara replied, hopping into the drivers chair. She pushed forward on the lever just enough to get the Waverer flying high into the sky without time jumping.

"What happened?" Beatriz asked, obviously fascinated by the heroes standing before her and interested to hear their stories.

"It's a loooong story, kid." Jax replied as he got into his seat. Beatriz and Tora decided to follow suit.

"We've got time," Tora said with a sly smile and Snart glanced at her and rolled his eyes.

"Bad puns are my thing, kid." Snart said with a warning look towards Tora.

"Yeah, well so was ice-ing things," Tora smiled again. "Look how that turned out."


End file.
